Discipline
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: Bella/Alice Rated M   Bella makes Alice sing to her as well as her body. Song by: Janet Jackson "Discipline" haven't did a lemon in awhile :  and this is one juicy lemon.


**A/N: I fell in love with this song and I wanted to make a one-shot for it…. "Discipline" by: Janet Jackson**

**Bella/Alice**

**Rated M**

_**Alice and Bella been married for some years now and their still in that honeymoon stage, Alice is waiting for Bella to get off work to discipline her because she been a bad girl ;) **_

**Enjoy!**

**Alice**

As the bass of the stereo rang through the air, I kept my head down and my eyes on the floor. Bella was mad. I said some things at dinner that I shouldn't have, now I'm about to be punished.

Not that I don't mind…hell I'm looking for it to it.

On my knees and naked, I suddenly heard Bella's footsteps. My heart and pussy clenched at the anticipation of what was to come. Bella wanted me to sing to her….a song that have been a personal favorite of ours. The door quietly opens as her footsteps got louder and closer. Closing my eyes and trying to get my breath under control…I suddenly felt my head being yank backwards.

"Open your eyes" her voice was deep and sultry that I felt wetness start to make its way down my legs. I quickly opened my eyes but didn't look at her. She walked around me and bent down to my level.

"On the bed" I stood up with ease and grace from many practices and saw her lick her lips, I wanted to whimper and just take her right there but I knew that would just bring me pain. I kneeled on the bed as she quickly grabbed my chin and looked at me.

"Sing!" I swallowed my lust as she grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the bed, she put the instrumental part of the song on and as I started to feel the beat and started to move my body….I look at her and started to sing.

_I misbehaved, done some things I know I shouldn't do  
>I touched myself even though you told me not to<br>You commanded me to wait for you  
>Ooh I tried, but I can smell you on my sheets<br>Taste you on my skin so vividly  
>Daddy, I disobeyed you now I want you to come punish me<em>

Her eyes quickly got darker at the words I sung, she ordered me to come to her, I slowly got up and got back on my knees in front of her and sung again.

_I need some discipline tonight, don't hold back  
>I've been very bad, make me cry<br>Ooooh, daddy make me cry, babe  
>I need some discipline tonight<br>I've been very bad, make me cry  
>Ooooh, make me cry, oooh babe<em>

she grabbed my neck and I kept singing the words, as she let go and stood up.

_I misbehaved, and my punishment should fit my crime  
>Tie me to something, take off my clothes<br>Daddy I want you to take your time  
>Ooh I'm scared<br>My heart is beating fast shiver as you grab my neck  
>It's better when I don't know what to expect<em>

she walked around me.

"Sing louder and close your eyes!" she order as I sung louder and closed my eyes, I could hear her walking around me…. circling me like prey.

_Did I upset you daddy? Take out your frustrations on me  
>Did I make you mad? Take out your frustrations on me<br>You be the teacher, I'll be the student  
>Tell me to do it and I will do it<br>You be the teacher, I'll be the student  
>Tell me to do it and I will do it<em>

"Spread your legs"

"Put your arms around your back and leave them there" I did what she asked as I suddenly felt her fingers on my pussy. I gasped in shocked but quickly sung the song hoping she didn't hear it but she suddenly yank at my hair and whispered in my ear.

"You're going to pay for that" I whimpered as the waterfall between my legs were getting to the point where I started to slip and slide on the wooden floor. She bent me over and told me to sing.

_I need some discipline tonight, don't hold back  
>I've been very bad, make me cry<br>_

Smack after smack I didn't stop singing, her fingers harshly grabbing at my ass as she fingered me until I was at my peak but let go and back away.

"What do you want daddy to do?" she asked as I sung louder as her fingers twirled my swollen clit around.

_Ooooh, daddy make me cry, babe  
>I need some discipline tonight<br>I've been very bad, make me cry  
>Ooooh, make me cry, oooh babe<em>

She suddenly bent me over and I heard her belt bucket cling signaling that she was taking her pants off, I was shaking at this point as I sung.

_Take out your frustrations on me  
>Ooooh, daddy make me cry,<em>

She positioned the dildo at my entrance from behind and grabbed at my hair and yanked my neck back and whispered in my ear.

"What do you want baby girl" she rubbed my clit with so much speed that I was seeing stars.

_Take out your frustrations on me  
>Ooooh, daddy make me cry,<em>

She entered me and I wanted to cry at how good it felt to have her inside of me like this, she order me to closed my eyes and I felt the vibration of the dildo creeping up and inside me as I screamed. She forced my head down to the floor and thrust hard and fast into me.

"Spread them wider NOW!" I quickly spread my legs wider for her as she grab a hold on to both of my ass cheeks and pounded me into the floor. She suddenly grabbed my hair and spoke.

"So fucking good" she groaned out looking at me as I tried my hardest not to cum without being told. Her thrusts were so hard and deep.

"Mistress please!" I begged as she rubbed at my clit as I screamed and shook, she pushed on my back as I collapsed but she kept thrusting.

"Please what?" she growled in my ear.

"Please can I cum" she pulled out and slammed me on my back and grabbed my legs spreading them wider.

"No" I whimpered and watched her tongue dart out and lick from the bottom of my ass all the way up to the roof of my pussy.

"FUCK!" I screamed as she did it twice before taking my whole pussy into her mouth. I felt my orgasm coming fast as I held it with all my strength I had. She can feel my muscle tighten and she moved away and stood up.

"Suck" I quickly got on my knees and took the dildo into my mouth, she grabbed harshly at my hair but I didn't move and sucked the whole dildo into my mouth.

"Take it all kitten" I clenched my legs together at the name….when she used kitten, she was going to let me cum. She pulled away from my mouth and picked me up laid me down on the bed.

"Sing" as she positioned herself at my entrance again. I licked my lips and sung.

_I need some discipline tonight, don't hold back  
>I've been very bad, make me cry<br>Ooooh, daddy make me cry, babe  
><em>

Her movements got slower and more loving as I felt tears well in my eyes as she kissed my neck softly.

"I love you kitten" I wrapped my legs around her as she went deeper and the vibrations got higher as I gasped loudly and arched my back into her.

"Cum for me kitten" my eyes rolled and I went stiff. My orgasm ripped through my body so hard but lasted for so long as I silent scream ripped through my throat. She groaned and pulled out and slammed back in and turned the vibrator to its maximum speed.

"B….B…

"Cum for me again kitten" she held my legs wider as I grabbed the bars of the head board and shook the whole bed as she started to rotate her hips and rubbing my clit. I could feel all the wetness all over us and the sheets as I came for the second time tonight. She finally pulled out and took the dildo off, she pulled me to her and she laid between my legs and looked at me.

"You okay kitten?" I slowly nodded.

"I love you kitten"

"I...I…Love…y...you too" I stuttered trying to catch my breath as she smiled down at me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arms under me and pulled me close as I wrapped my arms and legs around her…

_daddy make me cry, babe  
>Ooooooooh<em>

**A/N: Well….. what can I say after that?**

**Drop a review and tell me how you like it. **


End file.
